12 Days of A Jerlita Christmas
by Garfakcy-chan
Summary: Secret Santa done for Snickiedoo on Tumblr. Twelve short drabbles of Christmas with the Belpois after Aelita goes home with Jeremy for break. JxA if it wasn't obvious.


Hi! It's me again! I haven't posted anything in a while and I wrote this for a Secret Santa but never got around to posting it otherwise. Then I found out it was Jeremy Appreciation Day or something like that so I figured, why not? Here you all go! Enjoy the Jerlita-ness!

*~8~8~8~8~8~*

1 – Shopping

Christmas shopping was always a pain but somehow having the excitable girl dragging him around made it better. Having never experienced the hustle and bustle of the mall during Christmas season, Aelita wanted to look at everything. They viewed countless window displays and decorations and even took a picture with Santa Claus.

2 – Hot Chocolate

Jeremie quickly found that marshmallows made for a happy Aelita and made sure to put a lot in her hot chocolate. She munched them happily as they sat in front of the fire place wrapped in a warm blanket. He offered her one of his as well and blushed when she ate it without actually taking it from him. The blond only blushed harder when she tried to return the favor.

3 – Wrapping

It took them quite a while to teach Aelita the ways of the wrapping paper. She could never get it to lay just right. The tape kept sticking to her fingers and sticking when she didn't want it to and tearing when she tried to remove it. And Jeremie just couldn't help but take a big shiny green bow and stick it to the top of her head.

4 – Tree

When Aelita had asked why they were bringing a dead tree into the house, Jeremie had not expected to be as unprepared to answer as he was. After a couple babblings and stutters his mother simply placed a hand on the girl's shoulder and said "It looks nice." Aelita seemed satisfied with the response and cheerfully went on to help his mother gather boxes of ornaments, thankfully distracting her from the blonde's red face.

5 – Tinsel

Decorating the tree was always fun, but it was even more amusing with Aelita oohing and aahing over every Christmas bulb and ornament they produced from the many boxes scattered across the floor (she picked out a pink glass angel as her favorite though Jeremie didn't tell her he'd only bought it a year earlier). And of course, she found out the hard way the mess that is tinsel (Odd was pulling pieces out of her hair for weeks).

6 – Snow

Aelita was a little nervous at first when she saw the snow (after Xana's blizzard attack, it always put her on edge initially) but it didn't take much convincing before they were bundled up and hurling globs of the frozen fluff at each other. Despite being trapped in a computer for so long, Aelita had quite the arm.

7 – Santa

When Jeremie explained to her what Santa was, Aelita was rather frantic about the idea of someone breaking into the house through the chimney. The blond assured her several times that it was safe but she still couldn't wrap her head around the thought of a fat man fitting down a chimney. That's why, when Jeremie came to get her for bed the night of Christmas Eve, he found her with her head up the chimney.

8 – Morning

Jeremie awoke to an excited pink haired girl shaking him. In his sleep-induced haze, he only managed to pick out a few words in her stream of babble but someone pieced together that they were going downstairs and dragged himself out of bed to follow her. Aelita returned to his room seconds later to grab his glasses after he walked into a wall.

9 – Presents

Aelita was surprised to find a sizable number of gifts directed to her, both from Santa and the Belpois. She thanked them for each and every one as she opened them until she reached one from Jeremi. Eyeing him curiously (to which he only grinned at her) she tore open the paper and burst into giggles when she pulled out a CD case baring a cover (probably drawn by Odd) of everyone in the Lyoko battle forms and the title "Aelita's Adventures in Lyoko". Now he just had to teach her how to play computer games.

10 – Texts

The swarm of texts he received from friends and family wishing him a merry Christmas was nearly overwhelming. He had only just finished responding to all of them when another popped up on his screen. It was from a very familiar number and he smiled at the 'Merry Christmas:)' message displayed on the little screen and then smiled back at the grinning pinkette across the room with her phone in hand.

11 – Party

His parents always held their annual party with their friends and relatives. Normally it was boring (none of his cousins seemed relatively interested in his existence) but this year he was different and he and Aelita spent the majority of the party huddle up in his room video chatting with their friends.

12 – Mistletoe

During the clean up the next day, Aelita couldn't help but notice the strange plant hanging in the living room doorway as she and Jeremie walked through (put there last night at some point by one of his drunken cousins). When she asked the blond what it was though, he just started sputtering and waving his arms animatedly. His mother had just laughed and winked as she explained and Aelita had giggled and planted a kiss on his cheek. Jeremie was still frozen in that same spot an hour later.


End file.
